


my heart has been burrowed (and yours has been blue)

by marvelloustark



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelloustark/pseuds/marvelloustark
Summary: AU: After the events of Endgame, Bucky winds up living alone in NYC in order to heal. His time alone ends when he decides to go out for a walk one mid-December evening.





	my heart has been burrowed (and yours has been blue)

It’s one of the coldest nights in New York City. It’s mid-December. 3 years after the Avengers defeated Thanos, and a year after Steve Rogers passed away peacefully in his sleep. 

Bucky Barnes decided to take a stroll down the park at 11 pm. The streets are less-crowded and cold. The sidewalks are covered in snow so that his boots are leaving footprints as he walks.

Bucky **hated** the winter, for more reasons than the unbearable cold, but never bothered to admit it. After he had a glimpse of his memory back in 2014, he remembered it all; falling out of the train, getting brainwashed, the torture he went through, and the horrifying jobs he did unknowingly and unconsciously while he was still at HYDRA’s beck and call. They named him The ‘Winter’ Soldier, out of all the irony in the universe. Ever since, his profound hate for winter grew even more.

Bucky blows out puffs of hot air, forming a cloud of breath near his mouth as he shoves his hands into his jacket pockets in a desperate attempt to find warmth. He decides to return back home when a voice calls out his name.

“Bucky? What are you doing here, turning yourself into an ancient popsicle?”

He turns around to look at Sam and smiles, shrugging. “Maybe. Are you turning yourself into a bird popsicle?”

Sam chuckles then stops, squinting his eyes at Bucky. “You cut your hair?”

“Yeah,” Bucky sighs. “Figured it’s time for a change.” Figured he wanted to get rid of his past and the memories.

“It... it suits you.” Sams says and walks towards Bucky, taking his hand out of his pockets to fluff Bucky’s hair a little. “Maybe make it more like that. Ladies love a fluffy looking guy.”

Bucky chuckles and shrugs again, shaking his head. “Not interested in ladies at the moment.” Sam is confused, and Bucky could see that, so he decides to change the subject. “What’s this song that has been playing?”

“Oh, I think that’s, uh... called Lover by some white lady, I think? It’s cool. Heard it on the radio a couple of times. Not my type of songs, though.”

“It’s nice. I like it. Great for dancing.” Bucky smiles and looks up at Sam, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion because he can’t read through Bucky’s words.

Bucky takes a deep breath and grows a pair of balls before he asks in a whisper, “Do you want to dance?”

“What did you say, James?”

“I said,” Bucky lets out a sigh and puts his hand out for Sam. “Do you want to dance, Wilson?”

Sam looks between Bucky’s face and his hand, still in disbelief that Bucky would ask something like that. Seeing that he is dead serious, Sam smiles shyly and takes his hand. Bucky pulls Sam closer a bit, smiling as they both sway in the middle of the park with nothing but slightly dimmed light coming from small Christmas yellow lights and a Christmas tree around the two of them.

“You seem happy, James.” Sam points out, smiling as he watches the relaxed look on Bucky’s face. Something he didn’t see often.

“_I am now_.”

The world felt quieter around them, as if they were the only ones in the world. And for a moment, that was enough.


End file.
